


Not Today

by kaleinope



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Nico Feels, Slow Build, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleinope/pseuds/kaleinope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo finds himself thrust into a world he never asked for: a world filled with oppression and a war brewing under the surface of things and <em>self-driving cars</em>. He didn't ask to be the catalyst for some kind of revolution, and he certainly didn't ask for the boy with the bright blue eyes and burning smile to take such a liking to him. Decades ahead of what he's used to, Nico needs to find a way of getting used to this world...even though it's a world that's turning upside down for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first fanfiction I've had the courage to upload. I really hope you all like it- there's plenty more where this came from, trust me ;D  
> Solangelo will be the death of me, I swear. I just had to write something before all the feels overflow.

“Took you long enough to wake up.” The doctor said. He was shining a bright light into Nico's eyes- when Nico had asked the reason for this, the response he'd gotten was 'medical reasons', which was just _so_ helpful.

“What year is it?” He swatted the doctor's hand away and blinked rapidly; there were dots in his vision.

“2075.”

Nico's heart catapulted into his throat. Sixty years. He'd been in the Pod _that_ long? He wasn't sure how that was possible- it shouldn't have been possible, not even remotely.

“Most people got out of that thing within five years- sometimes ten.” The doctor said, as if reading Nico's mind, “Some rare cases, it took about 20 years before they were okay. But you...you were just a sickly kid. I'm not sure. You're the last one out.”

Nico cringed; six decades had flown by since the Great Outbreak of 2015 (or whatever they'd be calling it in the history books). He couldn't even fathom how much he must have missed. And...the likelihood of a living relative was...slim. Unless…

“Bianca!” Nico jolted, startling the doctor, “I need to find my sister- Bianca. She went into the Pods, too. Do you know how I can find-”

“Sorry, kid.” The doctor shook his head, “But my assistant can help you.” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “He knows the entire directory for New Olympus inside-out.”

“New...Olympus? Not New York?”

“Places get renamed.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and, sliding off of the stiff bed (his vitals were fine, the doctor had assured him, he could go), shivered as his bare feet met cold floor. He realized he was still just wearing a hospital gown.

“Um,” Nico started, uncomfortably, “Where can I-”

“My assistant.” The doctor waved a dismissive hand, already halfway out of the room. Nico wondered if doctors had always been this abrasive and unhelpful, or if they'd all just become that way while he'd been asleep. Even the nurse that had been there when he'd woken up, the one who'd had to help him out of the Pod, had acted like it was just too much effort to do his job.

“Okay then.” He muttered, walking over to the only other person in the vicinity.  
The assistant appeared to be a young man of about twenty years- Nico looked down at himself; he still looked eighteen- who was making balloons out of rubber sanitary gloves.

“Hi.” Nico said. The assistant held up a long finger- 'one second'- as he blew into another glove.

“Hi!” he surfaced once the glove was the size of his head. “Or, should I say: good morning! Did you have sweet dreams?” He asked, tying up his 'balloon'. “Glad you're finally all recovered and stuff, _Nico di Angelo_.” 

The man said his name as if he were testing it out- like it was an ancient, mythological name or something, which was just ridiculous.

“How do you know my name?”

“Your name was on your Pod,” The Assistant bopped his balloon into the air, a knowing smile on his face, “which I've been monitoring for a month now. I feel like I know you already.”

“Well, I don't know _you_ , doctor's assistant.”

“My name is Will Solace,” he was all too happy to share this information, “And I am _the_ doctor's assistant.” He bowed with a flourish. “The one and only.”

“Great to meet you, Solace.” Nico rolled his eyes, “Could you help me in the way of clothes?”

“I'd be happy to.” Will's smile was so bright, it very nearly burned Nico's eyes.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, feeling a little overwhelmed. Will beckoned for Nico to follow as he walked out into a pristine hallway. Nico hugged his arms to his sides and hoped to God no one else had to see him in nothing but a flimsy hospital gown. There were no windows in the hall, no glimpse at the outside world- just smooth, grey wall. Nico wondered what it looked like out there- how much it had changed, whether he'd like it or not, whether he'd fit in easily or if he'd be completely out of his element. He supposed he'd find out soon.

He followed Will into (what looked to be) a locker room. The walls were made up of sleek, metallic blocks, each one numbered and fitted with a small screen in its face. Will stopped in front of a block numbered twelve, and placed his hand on the screen. The block lit up, and Nico assumed that it was scanning Will's hand. He understood biometric security- it had also been around in his day, although it hadn't been as widely used. 'In his day'. That was a saying that only old people should have to use.  
The locker swung open, and Will let his hand fall back to his side.

“Here.” Will retrieved a small pile of clothes, handing them to Nico. “These are my extra clothes. They might be a bit big, but, you'll manage.”

“Thanks.” Nico bundled the clothing in his arms awkwardly, trying not to drop anything. He was relieved that clothes were still pretty much standard; he'd been handed a white t-shirt and black jogging pants, along with a pair of tattered sneakers. “Where can I...”

“You can change in here. I'll wait outside.” Will backed out of the locker room, and just about tripped out of the door. “Wow, William, smooth.” Nico heard him mutter.

Nico had to roll the waistband of the pants up twice- he was just too scrawny. The shirt hung loose and the sneakers were one size too big (he had to tie the laces extra tight). He was out of the locker room before he could blink, entirely too anxious.

“I need help finding my sister.” He informed Will without any preamble. 

The doctor's assistant scratched at the back of his neck, where his blonde hair curled. “Sure. What's her name?”

“Bianca.” Nico realised something, “I don't know if she would've gotten married or not-”

“Don't worry- I'm searching by maiden name.” Will said, but he wasn't looking at a computer or any other sort of device- not even a book.

“How are you searching, exactly?” Nico asked, bemused.

Will simply tapped the side of his head, as if that were answer enough. Suddenly, his expression shifted. Will's easy-going smile slipped away, and his forehead creased in a frown. Nico's heart had found its way back up his throat.  
“Oh, Nico...”

“Take me to her.”

*

'BIANCA DI ANGELO  
1996 – 2074  
A true angel, loved by all who knew her.'

“I'm sure she was a lovely person...” Will's voice was gentle- unsure- from behind him. Nico fought to control the fierce burning behind his eyes.

“One year.” he said, “I was one year too late.”

He'd never imagined he'd lose his sister this way. All those years ago, when they'd gotten sick- like so many other people- there had been the terrifying prospect of both of them dying young. But then the cure had been manufactured; the 'Pods'. The exact thing which had prevented him from being a part of his sister's life.

Somehow, this seemed far worse to Nico than them just dying in the first place- but, no, he couldn't think like that. That was just too morbid, and Bianca wouldn't tolerate it.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Nico rose, wiping grave dirt from his jeans. “I'm surprised the subway still exists.”

“Oh, naturally. I've heard it's been around since before time.” Will smiled at him- a small smile which was evidently an attempt at lightening the mood. It did help lift Nico's spirits, slightly (but he'd never admit that).

“Can we go?” Nico scrubbed a hand against his face, which stilled as he realised something. “I...I actually don't have anywhere to go to.”

Will stared at Nico, his blue eyes clouded with thought. Nico glanced skywards, uncomfortable in the silence. He was happy to see no flying cars zooming through the clouds. That would have just been too ridiculous to fathom.

“Okay, this is gonna sound slightly crazy,” Will said eventually, his words careful, “but my roommate, Cecil, just moved out. So...I have a room for you, if you want it. And you don't have to worry about rent yet, I promise.”

“Um...” Nico was doubtful, to say the least. Will Solace the Doctor's Assistant could be a murdering psychopath, for all he knew. He could wake up the next morning without a face, or worse.

“Okay, fine.” Nico said, upon realising that he- really- didn't have any other option, “I mean, thanks. Just promise not to murder me in my sleep.” 

*

_Blood, everywhere. Coming from his lungs- black, bitter, revolting. Shaking hands. Needles. Nurses. Bianca._

_White walls._

_Blood._

_Liquid- claustrophobic- glass- tubes-_

_Sleep._

_Bianca, singing him to sleep in his old bedroom, both of them so young, and…_

_Blood. Death. Glass. Sleep._

Nico's back arched from the uncomfortable futon bed as he woke with a shuddering gasp. The gasp dissolved into a sob. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more. He tried to console himself with this fact, gripping at his hair, his arms. His nails left crescent marks in his flesh. Just a nightmare. A nightmare.

A figure appeared at his bedroom door, and Nico couldn't make out more than a shadow until it stepped into the room. It was Will, his blonde hair tousled in a halo and illuminated by the light from the hallway.

“Let's go for a drive.” was all he said.

*

Nico stared at Will with incredulous, red, puffy eyes. “Why aren't you driving?” he demanded, “Who the hell is driving this thing?”

“The car drives itself.” Will was just as confused as he stared back at Nico, “Duh.”

“Don't you 'duh' me- how rich are you, that you can afford a car like this!?”

Will actually laughed, “Not rich at all. This is what all cars are like.”

“This is...so wrong.”

“What were cars like in your day?” Will asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

Nico scoffed. “Don't tell me you _actually_ don't know the answer to that.” Will just stared at him, expression betraying no hint of a joke. "...Oh."

“Cars have been like this since I was born. And...I kinda suck with History.” He seemed sheepish to admit this.

It felt so surreal, that the life Nico used to know was considered history to the boy across from him. “We had to drive the cars ourselves. Manually.”

“Wow,” Will actually sounded awed, “That must have been fun.”

“Mm.” Nico caught his lower lip between his teeth, staring out of the window. The darkness was broken occasionally by street lights that streaked past. “Where are we going?”

“About that- I just...I wanted to talk to you,” Will sighed, “About your sister, Nico, I-”

“Don't.”

“I want you to know that I understand-”

“Will, there's nothing you can do about it.” Nico glanced at Will, who swallowed and nodded.

“Nico, listen. What happened to you- the...Pod and, well, the Illness. I need you to tell me about the whole experience.”

“Why?”

“You'll find out soon.” Will leaned his head back against the leather headrest, closing his tired blue eyes. “Just be patient for me, okay?”

*

Nico stared out of the car's tinted window. “Where are we?” he asked the driver.

“At Olympus Labs. They're going to save you guys.” The driver lit a cigarette. The smell filled the car and assaulted Nico's degenerating lungs.

“How?” he coughed.

“The Elysium Project, I think they're calling it.”

“The...what?”

“Dunno, kid. Now you two better get going.”

Nico, with some difficulty, got the door of the car open. As he stepped outside, he saw hundreds of the same car lining the street, frail figures mirroring him as they stumbled out of the vehicles.

His sister stepped up next to him, took his hand. “It's okay.” Bianca told him, sounding so sure, “We're going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is more than welcome ^-^  
> Follow me on my tumblr, if you'd like:  
> @kaleinope on tumblr (lol I literally have no idea how to share my blog)


End file.
